


Lunch at the Golden Koi

by AllGrey



Series: The World is Going Up in Flames [1]
Category: Sleeping Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Triad Only AU, referenced cannabalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllGrey/pseuds/AllGrey
Summary: Winston told Wei to take care of his gang, so he does. He tells Wei to watch out for his mom, and Wei will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing, but I was really sad that there was so little content for this fandom, so I did this. I plan on making more, and longer, but it really depends on how long my shit brain can keep writing. (Crossing my fingers that it's actually a long time)

Before the wedding, Wei would go to the restaurant when needed. He’d do whatever job Winston would give him, make himself an invaluable as possible. Sometimes he was muscle, sometimes he was the one stopping Winston from shooting his own foot off. It didn’t feel any more serious than any other part of the job.  
  
After the wedding though, he went every Tuesday.  
  
He’d wake with Peggy’s laughter in his ears, with Winston saying Take care of them for me, with gunshots ringing and Uncle Po’s blood a phantom on his skin. It always took an hour before he felt like he was really alive, really there. He’d get stuck thinking of all his lost sisters and all the Triad had done and-  
  
He really needed to do something about it.  
  
At first, he found their killers and delivered them to Mrs. Chu. But the nightmares kept on, and sometimes Dogeyes would be there, screaming, and it wasn’t enough. And Winston asked him to take care of her anyway.  
  
So he goes on Tuesday’s to the Golden Koi. He eats noodles- not anything with meat. (Not that she would do that to him. He thinks.) He chats with Mrs. Chu about the neighborhood and the weather, and if she needs something heavy moved, he moves it. They avoid talking about the gang, even if he is a Red Pole and even though her restaurant is always full of Sun On Yee.  
  
But one Tuesday afternoon, as Mrs. Chu complains about how one of her workers is too focused on her boyfriend, two cops walk in. Both of them are faced away from the door, Mrs. Chu yelling her story over her shoulder, but the everyone else inside goes quiet. So Wei isn’t surprised to turn around and see them.  
  
Just two. No guns. They either don’t have any idea where they are, or they have a death wish.  
  
“Is there a problem, officers?” His voice is casual. Used to be, that wouldn’t have sounded like a threat. Being a Red Pole does that to your every word though.  
  
One of them recognizes him, he’s sure, with how pale they are, and how their eyes shift. The other is either unaware or too serious to be bothered.  
“We have some questions for a Mrs. Chu.” The serious one says.  
  
It’s certainly looking like a death wish.  
  
“What kind of questions?” Mrs. Chu asks, turning around from the duck she’d been cutting up.  
  
“We need to ask you about your son’s death.”  
  
Her hands are still covered in blood, and Wei thinks that they should be much more afraid of her than they are, especially as her face darkens.  
  
“Haven’t you people asked enough?” She asks, her voice a little high.  
  
“There are new developments in the case-” The nervous one starts.  
  
Wei cuts him off. “The case is closed. We all know who did it.”  
  
“The 18k don’t want to take credit.” The serious one replies.  
  
Wei scoffs. “And who else would’ve done it, huh?”  
  
He thinks of Johnny Ratface in the pot that Mrs. Chu doesn’t use anymore.  
  
“We know that the Sun On Yee has been having- difficulties, lately. If you would answer-”  
  
“I don’t have to answer anything.” Mrs. Chu states, turning back to her duck. Wei couldn’t see the expression on her face, but he sees the tension in her arm as it reaches for her knife.  
  
“Mrs. Chu-”  
Wei cuts them off again, and this time his voice has gone serious. “If the lady says she isn’t answering, she isn’t answering.”  
  
In the voice of a Red Pole, it’s a warning. The other guys in the restaurant shift, getting ready.  
  
There’s a moment of silence. The nervous officer is shaking. The serious one is staring full out at Wei, expression unreadable.  
  
“Alright, Mr. Shen. We’ll be leaving, then.” He says, moving towards the door. So he did recognize him.  
  
Once they leave, Wei turns back to Mrs. Chu. She’s cutting at the duck again, roughly. He imagines she’s thinking of Dogeyes, sitting in the same seat he is, playing at gangs with her son.  
  
“Mrs. Chu…” He starts, softly.  
  
“So this girl, she goes out during her breaks to the back-” She replies.  
  
So they were going to act like the cops had never come in. Works for him.  
  
When he leaves, Conroy trailing after him, he considers it for a moment.  
  
“Conroy.”  
  
“Yeah, boss?”  
  
“Make sure there’s someone at the restaurant, yeah? Should be easy enough. We’ve still got those patrols going around Night Market.” He walks towards his car, looking up and down the street for any cops.  
  
“Can do.” Conroy answers.  
  
Winston asked him to look out for her. He will.


End file.
